Stalemate
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: "I just saw him with you. You may not know it but... you're more happier with him. You say that you're heart is 'conflicted', that means that you're heart... is already owned by him."


**Summary: **_I just saw him with you. You may not know it but... you're more happier with him. You say that you're heart is 'conflicted', that means that you're heart... is already owned by him._

**Author's Note: **_Even though this is a fanfic about finding N, this is more of a __**hurt/comfort and romance**__ fanfic because Hilbert will be in pain that Hilda loves N. So this is a fanfic on how Hilbert will struggle for Hilda's heart, and how Hilda struggles to find N. So... it's both HildaXHilbert and HildaXN. So who could win Hilda's heart? Will Hilbert get it in time? _

_Anyways, please **READ** and **REVIEW**. I would really **APPRECIATE** IT alot... And if you like the story, please **ADD** this to your **FAVORITES**... _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon nor the characters in this fanfic story, If I did, I would have made an anime of the game or the manga of Pokemon. And I would have made Ash more mature in the anime._

* * *

**Fanfic: Stalemate**

**At Undella Bay**

**(Hilda's Point of View)**

I was stuck and at a dead end along with Hilbert.

Grasping clues in which I can find N was hard. Even after finding all the Seven Sages, even after Looker gave us info that he would be 'somewhere' in a place with dragons, it was still hard. Hilbert suggested to me that we should go to Undella Town to relax for awhile because he was worried about me...

Now that I think back on how I met Hilbert—It was pure weird fate that I met Hilbert back then at Nimbasa City and that he suggested that both of us to ride at the Battle Subway. Ever since then, whenever I crossed over to Nimbasa after I finished the Pokemon League, he was there and he would suddenly greet me and ask me to go to the Battle Subway again... until he decided to help me find N...

I looked at the brown haired boy, he wasn't wearing his hat and he was dipping his foot at the water of the bay. He smiled as he caressed his Samurott. Hilbert was a kindhearted boy... but so was N.

I knew it from the start, Hilbert was trying to grasp my heart, he did everything for me, and I couldn't possibly say no to going to Undella Bay, because he did so much for me, and I haven't done that much for him.

"Hilbert, I'm sorry." I said to the brown haired boy with my head down, as much as possible... I didn't want him to see my face in what I just said.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Hilbert asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

I was worried on saying this, but I had to, before it's too late, "It's because... I know you're trying everything to make me love you, but... my heart is still conflicted... please... just... just... stop loving me..."

And with that, I knew I just broke Hilbert's heart, but I did it before it's too late.

* * *

**(Hilbert's Point of View)**

I gasped, all that I've done for her, it didn't work out. I showed her my love, but she didn't bring it back. It was complete silence as I thought everything through.

It was all for nothing. I knew it from the start, that he loved this 'N' person, but I knew hearts change, and that I had a chance, and I took the opportunity. And right now, I just failed. My hands suddenly felt cold, like it wanted to grasp something, I returned my Samurott for a moment and I glared at the sea at my wet feet.

I remembered the first day I met her, I saw her passing by through Nimbasa City and that she went inside the Nimbasa Gym. I took a peep on the battle between her and the gym leader and was amazed, not only was she strong at training her pokemon and skilled—she did everything gracefully. She outshone Elesa.

When she went outside, I was nervous, but I had to ask her something or at least something that could make both of us talk! I glanced around the buildings to think of something, then... I saw the Battle Subway... This was my chance. I asked her if both of us could go to the Battle Subway and she agreed. And in the end, we won the Battle Subway also. It was fun... meeting her, so I asked her number in the XTransceiver and as she departed... I wished I could meet her again.

As time passed by, I waited, then after some months has passed, I saw her on TV—she was battling Alder the champion and won... I was amazed, she was that strong. She defeated the Elite Four, and the champion with such strong resolve and compassion.

I rewatched her battle and amaze and her strategies, her pokemon, and especially at her beauty. When she ordered and moved her pokemon, it was like it was all in a slow motion, and her swift hair waved. She was definitely beyond anyone.

This was it. She was the one. I called her and she agreed that she would come, but I later learned out that she needed to cancel it because she needed to find 'N'. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, so I came with her by calling out one of my flying Pokemon and went to her location. There, I helped her find 'N'. Though, we had to first find clues, that was when we started our search for the Seven Sages... and with the two of our might, we succeded.

And... here we are now... Me with Hilda who still chose N over me...

This was to be expected...

I stood up, returned my Samurott, and walked away silently.

"Hilbert wait!" She said, but I didn't turn around. There was no reason. "Hilbert!" She repeated again, but I did not turn again. I know when I'm defeated. And I was defeated.

All I could do was restart from the beginning, and forget to have met her.

It was time for me to move on and start again.

..

..

..

* * *

**Near the beach also, (Normal Point of View)**

"Stalemate..." The person said as 'he' looked from afar, he saw the young boy walking away from the girl. It was obvious that they had an argument. He said stalemate, because in terms of chess, Stalemate is when a king moves in any direction, he would be in checkmated, though, if he does not move from his position and isn't checked, that meant he was safe... In otherwords... the king found a 'safe' place...

"Not exactly." Another boy said in which the man was shocked to see that he was actually there, when a second ago, he was just near the girl.

"I already knew you were around here... I was about to say to her that you were here, but I guess, I don't have anymore reason... besides... she likes you more... N..." The young boy said as he continued walking off, pretending that he didn't N at all.

The green haired man sighed, he didn't expect that a girl like Hilda would fall for him... He had to fix this... He had to break the board... this chesspiece board of world.

"Wait a minute..." He said as he made the younger boy turn around to his attention...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**After a Few Hours has passed... (Hilda's Point of View)**

This was it... I knew this was my fault for breaking such a kind-hearted boy's heart. I sighed as I tried finding him, but it didn't work out that easy...

I turned around to my shock... to suddenly see N... right in front of me.

"N...?" I softly asked in which he nodded and he gave out a heavy sigh. "Stop finding me. I... I have a reason why I'm not around here anymore."

"But!"

"No arguing as much as possible." N said with a sigh. He knew that it would have been easy.

I looked down at my feet as I sighed. I knew that I had to respect his decision. But something shocked me, he still hasn't left.

"N?" I asked.

"Hilda... Hilbert loves you genuinely... more than I could. You deserve a man like him." N reasoned in which my eyes widened.

"How... how..." I stuttered, but I finally caught a grasp of my tongue, "How did you know Hilbert?"

"I just saw him with you. You may not know it but... you're more happier with him. You say that you're heart is 'conflicted', that means that you're heart... is already owned by him. By Hilbert's." N said in which I was confused with what he said, "What do you mean?"

"What I said explains it all, the reason why you're heart is conflicted is because you love him more than you love me. That was the truth. And that was the reason." N explained as he slowly left my sight.

I could only shut my eyes. Maybe he was right...

No.

HE WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG.

I loved Hilbert... that was the reason why I was conflicted. And another reason why I didn't want him to be hurt.

To my shock AGAIN, I felt a pat behind my back. I turned around to see that it was Hilbert all along, with his genuine, caring smile at me.

"Well... you gotta give him space you know." Hilbert said in which I could no longer contain it at all. I hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry." I said while I sobbed.

Hilbert gently brushed my hair and responded, "Well... okay... though does this mean... we're together...?" I looked at him and nodded as I still hugged him...

Though... as minutes passed by, Hilbert admitted that it was... too long for a hug, "Uhh... Hilda? Could you let go?"

"No. You owe me for minutes and hours you were gone." I answered with a tricky smile. Hilbert sighed as he could only look at my indestructible hug.

...

...

...

"So in the end... it was really stalemate huh?" N said from far away. He was the 'king', and now... he disappeared from everyone's sight... just for a temporary moment...

* * *

**End of Fanfic**

* * *

Again... **PLEASE REVIEW**... And if you like the story, please **ADD** it to your **FAVOURITES**... and **FOLLOWS**... I would **REALLY APPRECIATE IT...**


End file.
